Kosuke Niwa
Kosuke Niwa (丹羽 小助 Niwa Kosuke) is the father of the protagonist of the series, Daisuke Niwa. He was not born into the Niwa family but married into it. Appearance He has dark eyes and hair, which is spiky like his son's but finer. Kosuke returns from his travels wearing worn boots and a thick coat, but throughout the series wears collared shirts and sweaters. He occasionally wears Dark's clothes to help his son during heists. Personality Kosuke is serious when he needs to be, but is generally clumsy and shy, much like his son. He is easily embarrassed by his wife, Emiko Niwa, and her antics. The Niwa plans and traps frighten him, but he nevertheless makes efforts to help and protect Daisuke. He is intelligent and perceptive, able to find connections between historical passages and artworks through his past and present research. Having spent an unknown number of years travelling and studying the Cultural Revolution, he possesses a great deal of knowledge on the subject. As an outsider "meddling" in the Niwa-Hikari feud, he believes his position gives him an objective perspective on the curse and how to break itManga: Volume 9, Stage 3, Part 2. Likewise, though he admits he cannot understand the bond that Niwa males have with Dark, he theorizes on its nature and implications, especially for his sonManga: Volume 15, Stage 4, Part 16. History Past When Emiko Niwa was 22-years old and in college, Kosuke Niwa anonymously gave her a simple white ribbon for St. White's Day. Exactly one year later, he intended to give her another ribbon in person and ask her a question, but he had difficulty finding the right opportunity. Emiko nearly falls in the path of an incoming train, so Kosuke pushes his way through the crowd, grabs her arm, and pulls her back to safety. He reassures her when she is embarrassed to have fallen against him and quickly offers her a handkerchief upon seeing her scraped leg. However, he accidentally pulls out the white ribbon with the handkerchief and reveals that he was the anonymous giver from the year priorManga: Volume 4, Bonus Chapter: Warning about a Smile. Though embarrassed by his clumsy reveal, he explains himself and asks Emiko why she is so determined to have a son. She happily states that she wants to become the mother of the Phantom Thief Dark. Kosuke tries to understand her reasons, and they sit together and talk on a bench in the train station. Kosuke and Emiko eventually marry, and he takes on the name "Niwa" to preserve the family surname for future generations. Kosuke Niwa is 23-years old when Daisuke Niwa is bornManga: Volume 3, Stage 1, Chapter 9. He leaves his family for a large, unknown number of years in order to research the Cultural Revolution and Hikari artworks. He also found, by "poking around" during his travels, several old, magical pieces of jewelry which can temporarily affect Dark and Krad. Present Kosuke Niwa sends a postcard to his family, stating simply that he will return home soon. He arrives on the evening of St. White's Day.Manga: Volume 3, Stage 1, Chapter 7 After changing into comfortable clothes, Kosuke meets Dark. He admits awkwardly that he is surprised to see Daisuke looking so old, since he assumed Daisuke was fourteen. Dark's rude attitude and ignorance of Kosuke's identity only add to the awkwardness. However, when Dark tells Emiko that he won Daisuke's body, Kosuke deftly puts a magic ring on the thief's finger. After Dark's body reverts to Daisuke's, Kosuke explains the ring's powers and asks Dark if he will help DaisukeManga: Volume 3, Stage 1, Chapter 8. In the anime Unlock In the anime, Kosuke travelled around the world to visit museums and find ways to remove curses from artworks. Kosuke returns from his journey after learning the dangerous Rutile of Grief has been donated to the Granbel Museum. Daisuke is the one who opens the door, but his son doesn’t recognise him. Reminiscent of his manga return, Kosuke gives Daisuke a magical ring - a replica of the Rutile of Grief - as a souvenir from his journey. This Rutile has an ability to draw the holder's hidden abilities, and Kosuke wants to use it to protect his son. Indeed, the man keeps another replica that can connect to Daisuke’s. The following day, Emiko and Kosuke walk in town, chatting about Kosuke’s journey, when Emiko suddenly asks him what brought him back. Despite Kosuke pretending at first he came back for her, he soon confesses the truth: he was worried about the Rutile of Grief’s powers. On the evening of the heist, Kosuke hides from his family and receives Krad’s magic attacks in Dark’s place through the magic ring. One of the attacks is so powerful that Daisuke can see his father before him, and Kosuke explains that the Rutile has many abilities. Dark uses this information and his replica to fight back against Krad. The heist is a success, and Daisuke goes back home, thankful toward his father. The fight leaves Kosuke bruised, but the man pretends he fell in the basement and Emiko helps him climb back upstairs. Patching his wounds, Emiko expresses how, despite Kosuke not being a Niwa by blood, she can see Dark’s wings on his back.Anime: Episode 12, Together With Rutile... Summer break starts for Daisuke, and one day Kosuke sees the Harada family’s limousine breaking down in front of the house. He invites Riku and Risa over while their butler repairs it. Without Emiko, who went shopping, Daiki and Kosuke watch helplessly as guests trigger various traps in the kitchen. As the day is ending around a merry barbecue, Kosuke grills for family and guest'Anime': Episode 15, Barbecue Panic. While Daisuke is away on a school trip, Kosuke can sense something is happening as his Rutile begins to glow'Anime': Episode 18, The Two Under the Shooting Stars. The ring grows more and more active, worrying its owner. One day, Kosuke decides to check and waves the ring on front of his son, but nothing happens. Towa appears to tease the boy about his long calls with Riku Harada, and the embarrassed boy leaves the room. The family actively searches for a way to bring Daisuke’s curse to an end'Anime': Episode 19, Beautiful Heroine. Towa also behaves more and more absent-mindedly, the first sign of an imminent change in their lives. Daisuke starts preparing the Ice and Snow play in class, and Kosuke narrates the full story for him'Anime': Episode 20, Because I Wanted to See You. One week-end, as Daisuke has a cold, Satoshi Hiwatari suddenly visits the Niwa residence. Recognising him, Emiko politely tries to drive him away, but Kosuke invites him in. The man is watering the flowers in front of the house when Hiwatari leaves: an occasion to tell him that, by not being a Niwa by blood, Kosuke has a neutral point of view on the feud between the families, and that Satoshi should try to look at life from a bright point of view and befriend Daisuke, who worries about him. That evening, Dark comes back home and explains that Daisuke has been taken by a woman called Freedert. The family quickly links that name to the play their son’s practicing at school, and understands someone must be pulling strings. The thief mentions the Second Hand of Time, an artwork that was supposed to be sealed, and Kosuke guesses Daisuke’s snow painting resonated with the artwork and freed it. Dark decides to solve the next problem himself: he will retrieve said painting from the Harada household'Anime': Episode 21, An Icy Voice Calling. The family has a snack while waiting, but Towa’s behaviour suddenly turns strange as she says she can feel Dark, Riku and Risa entered the Second Hand of Time’s world. Later, Kosuke researches Ice and Snow, and notices the tale has been altered after the Cultural Revolution in order to hide something'Anime': Episode 22, Ice and Snow. Dark returns with the painting the following morning. The artwork magically turned black and, even if Towa senses Daisuke is inside, the thief can’t reach him anymore. Kosuke finds an older version of Freedert’s tale, whose original title was Ice and Dark. Its grim ending and details about the Second Hand of Time had indeed been rewritten during the Cultural Revolution. The family is shocked by its real contents. Thanks to Towa’s power, the Wedge of Time, the key to rescue Daisuke, is suddenly located. Despite it being an obvious trap from their enemies, Dark takes the challenge'Anime': Episode 23, The Second Hand of Time and successfully brings his host back.Anime: Episode 24, Snow Falls in the Heart During winter break, Christmas is getting closer and the Niwa family starts decorating. Daisuke hasn’t been calling Riku for fear of bothering her and, learning this, his family teases him about his shyness. Suddenly, the multiple artworks in the basement of the Niwa house react, their spirits gathering in a black mass to escape. While his mother and grandfather get ready to perform a ritual, Daisuke is left under his father’s supervision. Soon, Kosuke says, the family will have to make a decision. Indeed, the Black Wings are about to be activated. The man reveals the truth about Dark’s nature and Satoshi’s original family, the Hikari. Daisuke, as Dark, is the only one who can counter the Black Wings. But, as he’s explaining this to his son, Kosuke collapses, drawn to his limits by the pain shared through his Rutile. While Kosuke is resting in bed, Emiko tells their son that it was all his father could do, and Kosuke himself tries to reassure Daisuke about his state. Later, as their resolute son gets ready to assist Dark, the couple realises how much he has grown.Anime: Episode 25, The Black Wings Later, Kosuke is the first to see With and Towa, who turned to stone, returning to their normal state, meaning that the town is now safe. Reassured, he closes his eyes again.Anime: Episode 26, ''Eternal Dark'' Relationships Daisuke Niwa When Daisuke is pulled into his painting by the ''Second Hand of Time'', Kosuke is able to explain the true story of the Ice and Snow fairy tale, ''Ice and Dark'''' and assist in rescuing his son. He likewise finds information about the Hikari artwork, Argentine, when he hears Daisuke mumble the name after passing out at Azumano Joyland. Emiko Niwa Daiki Niwa Dark Mousy Satoshi Hiwatari Wiz Quotes Trivia * The name ''Kosuke (小助) means "little help".Jisho, Search:小助, visited on 06-04-2019. * Kosuke placed 8th in the first DNAngel character popularity contest.Manga: Volume 3, Character Popularity Contest Results! Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Niwa family